


Just Believe

by katlashes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Manga Spoilers, Post-Tartaros Arc, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlashes/pseuds/katlashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu contemplates on the changes he never expected to find after his one-year journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Believe

_“Do you really have the right to say that, Natsu?”_

Natsu opened his eyes and ran a hand through his newly-trimmed hair. He’d been trying to fall asleep for the past hour, but his mind just would not stop replaying the day’s events. The fact that Lucy’s couch wasn’t big enough to accommodate his body, forcing him into an uncomfortable sleeping position wasn’t helping.

Natsu knew that seeing Lucy again would make him indescribably happy. During the past year, he and Happy went around Fiore seeking strong mages to challenge in between their intense trainings. It was because of that that he convinced Happy that they go to this year’s Grand Magic Games. He never expected to find Lucy there.

_“Yo, Luce! It’s been such a long time!”_

He rolled his eyes at the memory and mentally scolded himself for being weak when it came to the celestial mage. Of all the things he had planned on saying, he just had to go with that. She was still as beautiful as Natsu remembered. Lucy still had the same blonde hair and the same warm brown eyes. She still wore short skirts that showed off her long creamy legs and tight-fitting tops. The only change was how long her hair had gotten.

But the smile she gave him was sad.

_“After all, you didn’t ever think of the guild, did you? You didn’t discuss it with anyone when you just went off on your own journey.”_

If only she knew how wrong she was. It was because he was thinking of the guild, and her especially, that he left. He also knew that if he discussed it with anyone, Lucy would’ve heard and she might’ve forced him to bring her along and that was something he wanted to avoid. He needed to get stronger on his own.

When he made the decision to go on a journey a year ago, the thought that Lucy would still be with the guild made him feel a little better about leaving her. He never thought that he’d come back to find Fairy Tail disbanded and Lucy alone. Had he known—

“Happy,” Natsu said, his eyes still on the ceiling.

He heard the blue Exceed shift awake. “Aye.”

“Is the guild…” Natsu paused, feeling as if the truth would change as long as he did not voice it aloud. “…really gone? I can’t believe it is.”

Silence filled the air, mage and Exceed lost in their own thoughts.

Natsu sat up suddenly. “There’s only one thing to do.” He looked at Happy with a grin. “Let’s go draw on Lucy’s face while she’s asleep!” Natsu was not one to wallow in his thoughts for long.

Happy flew up, pens in his paws and a similar grin on his face. “I’ve got the pens ready to go!”

That was when they found the map in Lucy’s room.

“These are incredibly detailed notes,” Happy whispered, his face mirroring the shock on Natsu’s. “Information on sightings...and the dates they were seen.”

Natsu looked to the bed where Lucy was sleeping with a smile on her face. He could clearly see the pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand. It was then that Natsu hardened his resolve. He was going to make it up to Lucy for leaving her. Clearly, there really was only one thing to do.

They were going to bring back Fairy Tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I've always loved to write but never had the courage to post anything 'til now. 
> 
> I had just finished reading the manga a few days ago and the chapter when Lucy and Natsu saw each other after a year really stuck with me. I wanted to explore more of Natsu's serious side but I do think I fell short of what I was hoping to convey.
> 
> I know I have a lot of room for improvement and would love to hear from you. Your constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.


End file.
